Old Friends
by EOfan467
Summary: She stared at her, standing in the door way of her house "You really think I did this?" "...Yes..." "I'm a cop!" "So am I, and your under arrest" "You gotta be kidding me, Olivia" "...I wish I was, Lilly"
1. Chapter 1: Back Then

I own no characters

*Flashback*  
A young girl, maybe about 12, is sitting in the back seat of a car, sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. There is a visible slap mark on her right cheek. In front of her is a very angry, very drunk women in the passenger seat screaming at the man driving. The girl sniffs again and pushes some of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"I can't believe you Serena, this is your daughter!" The man yelled "She's a little brat!" the druken women, Serena, yelled "Charles, let me out of here!" She said, glaring at her daughter as she turned around "You just had to scream for help, didn't you Olivia?"  
"You slapped her! by the time I came in you tossed her over the counter!" Charles yelled and then looked at Olivia "Are you okay, Olivia?" he asked the tween "no" Olivia said, touching her side and cringing from the pain "Don't touch it!" Charles said "okay.... Thankyou, Mr. Peterson" Olivia said "Your welcome" he said "Where are we going?" Olivia asked after a few minutes "To a rehab in Trenton. It's great, so I heard. I'll drop you're mom off, and you can stay at my house. you'll sleep in Kelly's room" Charles said Olivia smiled; Kelly was her only friend in and out of school. AKA, her ONLY friend at all.  
*Meanwhile*  
A blond girl, also around 12, looked out the window in the back of a different car, while her little sister, about 10, had her head resting on her her older sisters lap, asleep. The older girl looked at the old women driving, then the women in the passenger seat, her mom.

"Thanks Mom. thanks for listening and getting help" The girl said to the women in the passenger seat "and Thanks Grandma, for driving her here, and leting us stay with you" she said to the driver "Lilly, Honey, thats about the tenth time you said that" the mother said, then turned to the driver "but yeah, thanks ma"  
"It's not a problem" The women said The younger girl stirred in Lilly's lap and she blinked a few times before waking up "Did you have a good nap, Christina?" Lilly asked, reading the sign that said WELCOME TO TRENTON "Yeah, Lilly" Christina said, finally getting her head of Lilly;one side of her blond hair was messed up in a bed head way.  
"Good" Lilly said, reaching over and fixing her younger sister's haor untill Christina snapped away the hand and fixed it herself.

*At the Rehab*

Olivia walked out of the car and looked at the building. It was a big brick building with many windows. Above the front door in big blocky letters was the words TRENTON REHAB. Olivia watched as Charles dragged the reluctant women into the building. Olivia followed and as she glanced back, she saw four people, all girls, walk in. She sighed and pushed open the doors.

Lilly looked at the screaming women, trying to attack a man named Charles. Christina hid behind Lilly's back, scared as her mother tried to keep her daughters away from her. Lilly saw a girl with brown hair, and big brown eyes look at the women crying and she ran towards the other side of the room

"Girls I saw a park just across te street, why don't you go play there" Their grand mother said. The two girls nodded and dashed off

She stared angirly as the two blong girls ran off out side. They were lucky; They only saw a fourth of Serena's wrath. Olivia had to see and be apart of the whole thing. She sat in a chair as 7 orderlys came to try to control her mom.  
"Olivia, go to the park!" Charles said. Olivia quietly moaned, thinking of the two girls and sadly walked out and to the park.

Christina saw the girl and gasped and looked at Lilly. Lilly looked at the girl and saw something on her face. Lilly jumped off her swing and walked over

"Whats on your face" Lilly said "Nothing" Olivia said, rushing to cover it only to bhe stopped by Lilly's hand. She saw the girl's other hand reach for her and Olivia cringed and saw Lilly's index and thumb barley touching Olivia's chin as she gingerly turned her face and examined the bruise as the little sister gasped

"Is that your mom, the scary screaming women?" Chistina asked as Lilly turned Olivia's back ahead. Olivia stayed silent as Lilly stared at her

"She is isn't she. SHe did this to you?" Lilly said.

Olivia Whimpered and started cry. How embarrising she thought and kept crying and found her slef nodding. The girls looked at her

"It's okay" Lilly said ***45 minutes later*  
"Bye Olivia!" Lilly and Christina shouted, heading to their Grandma "Bye Lilly! Bye Christina" Olivia said and smiled. She and the two girls talked the whole time and were practicly best friends. Olivia smiled as she got in Charles car I just got two more friends she thought

Thats how it was for about 2 or 3 years. They would share stories, play, and be jealous of the others friends... Lilly's was very jealouse of Kelly. They Kept in touch till their mothers left and Olivia went back to beeing abused and Lilly and Christina watched their mother nearly drink her self to death every night 


	2. Chapter 2: The Crime

Disclaimer: I own no characters. also, this will go back and forth from Lilly's POV to Olivia's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~YEARS LATER~~~~

*Lilly's POV*  
I walked out of my car at around 8:00 am. I had been on my way to work in the middle of traffic when a call came in for Philly Homicide. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't paying much attention, so I didn't hear the exact location. I was sure I was at the right place- Press, cops, and a do not cross line with a medical examiner behind it. A few things threw me off about it though- One, I couldn't find any one I knew, and two, something I heard a reporter saying made me pause

"We don't know much now, but the women was raped, most likely in New York, her body in about 7 months old. NY's own Special Victims Unit is coming her. More at 11" The Reporter said

That's when I was almost positive I had the wrong place; Although I was zoned out during the call, I was pretty sure there was nothing about Rape or SVU from New York coming. I turned around and flipped open my phone. I started walking away and trying to remember what number I put my partner Scotty Valen's cell phone under in speed dial when I heard his voice coming some where from the mass confusion behind me.

"Lilly! Yo, Lil! Over here!" I heard as I turned to see my partners hands connected trying to make sure I heard him. He took his hands away from his mouth to reveal a half smile at my complete confusion.

I had to give a half hearted laugh at his smile as I showed my badge and ducked under the yellow tape. As I walked closer towards Scotty, I saw Will, Nick, Kat and my boss behind him. Not lined up or any thing, just behind bushes. Scotty's half smile turned into a huge real one

"That was kinda funny, watching you turn around in circles before" He said, trying to hold back laughter

"I was not! Was I?" I said Kat smiled at me from behind the bush "Yeah, you kinda were"  
"At least I wasn't hiding behind a bush" I shot at her. Kat just shrugged and went back to what ever she was doing "So, who is it?" I asked Scotty, who was walking behind the oh so popular bush.  
"Female, Caucasian, late thirty's, early to mid forties" Scotty said as I followed him

I bent next to the body. The girl had dirty blond hair, up to her mid neck. Her forest green eyes were wide open, her dark eyelashes pointed out. there was a light splash of freckles on her cheeks and slender nose. The were bruises on her face and arms as well as legs. She looked kinda familiar to me.

"She was raped" Nick said "Yeah, I heard that reporter say that" I say, nodding in her direction "How are we sure New York?"

"Well, she might have been raped hear, killed in New York and dumped here, but ME thinks th-" Nick started "I mean how do we know something happened to her in NY?" I interrupted "Under her finger nails was some part of a plant. The ME rushed to get it examined. We got the results about five minutes ago. It's some plant that you can only really find there" Nick claimed

"Any I.D.?" I asked

"Just found it now" WIll said pulling it out "Kelly Peterson, Manhattan, New York, age forty-five" He hollered

I stopped and looked at The I.D. Will was holding and looked at it in disbelief. Now I knew why she looked like some I saw. Everyone stared at me, and I was pretty sure my mouth was wide open. My boss, John Stillman, broke me out of my trance

"You know her, Lil?" he asked "Not personally, but years ago me and my sister had this friend when our mom was at rehab. She showed us a picture of her friend" I looked up at everyone "Kelly Peterson" I said "Same as-" Scotty began "It looks like an older version of that girl in the picture, so I think so" I said "What was your friends name?" Will asked I paused, but I wasn't trying to remember her name- when I heard Kelly's name, I thought of hers. I took a deep breath saying "Olivia Benson"  
~~~Meanwhile~~~

*Olivia's POV*  
I looked up as my captain, Donald Cragen, walked in. I glanced at John and Fin, and then saw Alex walk in. I looked at my best friend and partner of 11 years, Elliot, who looked just as confused. I looked up at Alex "Whats up" I said "Turn on channel five" she told captain, ignoring me. a women with big brown eyes and way blond hair with the crawl saying LIVE FROM PHILLY:RAPE AND MURDER

"We don't know much now, but the women was raped, most likely in New York, her body in about 7 months old. NY's own Special Victims Unit is coming her. More at 11" The Reporter said

"What?" Groaned Fin

"You gotta be kidding me" El chimed in

"Philly?" I asked

"Great, forget about New York, lets go to Philadelphia instead" John said in a Sarcastic tone

"Go home and pack your bags" Captain said "Cause I know I am" he muttered

I got up and grabbed my jacket about five minutes later and got my car keys and walked off. I got in my car and drove off. I finally got home and hopped into the shower and changed. I grabbed my suit case and threw practically all my clothes, my brushes, hair dryer, shampoos, conditioners, etc. I got back in my car about 45 minutes later to catch my flight. I saw Alex, El, John, Captain and I saw Fin coming through a different entrance. I sat in a chair next to Alex

"Can you tell me anything about this case?" I asked

"I can tell you the victim was raped and murdered, and her name if you want me to" She answered

"Sure whats her name?" I said. I watch as Alex bent down and grabbed some papers, shifting through them "Kelly Peterson" She said after a minute or two

I felt my breath get caught in my throught, and form a Peterson, One of my best friends ever from 1st to 12th grade. I lived with her when I was 12 til a about freshman year when my mom left Trenton Rehab. Thinking of that place made me think of Kelly. And two girls I was friends with. I looked at Alex and managed to open my mouth "Kelly Peterson?" I managed to croak. Alex looked at me and whispered

"Did you know her?"  
"She was my friend when I was a kid, along with these other two girls Lilly and Christina Rush, but don't worry, I'll be fine" I said

Alex gave me a doubting look but before she could say anything, we were told to board the plane. I sat next to Elliot so me and Alex couldn't talk about it, but that didn't stop her from giving me looks across the isle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How do you like? It's 3:15 am on a no school snow day Thursday, so I could write it now. R and R PLEASE!


End file.
